Head Games
Head GamesSpoilerTV - Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 28th June 2018 is the first episode of the second season of NBC's Midnight, Texas. It is also the season premiere and the eleventh episode of the series overall. Synopsis SEASON PREMIERE - After shutting the veil to hell, The Midnighters finally settle into a semblance of normality— until the opening of a new hotel rocks their stability once again. Manfred deals with the consequences of 'taking-in' six demons. Joe makes a new friend.SpoilerTV - Midnight, Texas - Episode 2.01 - Head Games Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger Recurring Cast *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda (Hallucination) *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong Guest Starring *Nestor Carbonell -as- Kai Lucero *Josh Kelly -as- Walker Chisum *Jaime Ray Newman -as- Patience Lucero Special Guest Stars *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Co-Starring *Claire Bryett Andrew -as- Sequoia *Kent Kirkpatrick -as- Barnabas Bernardo *William Sterchi -as- Man in Wheelchair *Chelsea Edmundson -as- Lyric *Dennis Keiffer -as- Raucous Drunk/Demon Uncredited *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (Voice Only) Production Crew *'Director:' **Tim Andrew *'Writers:' **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Executive Producers:' **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder **David Janollari *'Consulting Producers:' **Charlaine Harris **Brynn Malone **Turi Meyer **Alfredo Septién *'Co-Executive Producer:' **Ken Hanes *'Producer:' **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Stephen Welke **Deirdre Mangan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia *Sedona is mentioned by Fiji Cavanaugh and Patience Lucero. Patience states to the Midnighters that her and Kai's reason for moving to Midnight, TX is to find a spiritual center that they could call home and that Sedona didn't hold a candle to the energy from Midnight. **Gina, upon her travels, stated that she was drawn from one spiritual place to the next, upon feeling the powerful pull to come to Midnight. She too visited Sedona, along with Lily Dale, and Glastonbury. Multimedia |-|Promotional= Head Games 201-01-Manfred.jpg Head Games 201-02-Lemuel.jpg Head Games 201-03-Manfred-Xylda.jpg Head Games 201-04-Manfred.jpg Head Games 201-05~Manfred-Creek.jpg Head Games 201-06-Creek-Manfred.jpg Head Games 201-07-Fiji.jpg Head Games 201-08-Manfred.jpg Head Games 201-09-Olivia-Manfred.jpg Head Games 201-10-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan-Kai-Bobo-Fiji-Patience~Olivia.jpg Head Games 201-11-Bobo-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan-Kai-Patience~Manfred-Olivia.jpg Head Games 201-12~Manfred-Rev. Sheehan-Kai-Patience.jpg Head Games 201-13~Chuy-Lemuel-Olivia-Manfred~Kai.jpg Head Games 201-14-Manfred.jpg Head Games 201-15-Bobo-Fiji.jpg Head Games 201-16-Walker.jpg Head Games 201-17-Manfred.jpg Head Games 201-18-Fiji-Bobo.jpg Head Games 201-19-Kai.jpg Head Games 201-20-Joe.jpg |-|BTS Images= 6-18-18 BTS Colleen E. Moody Instagram.jpg10-22-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram and Arielle Kebbel.jpg 10-22-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram and Josh Kelly.jpg 10-22-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram and Peter Mensah.jpg 10-22-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram, Dylan Bruce, Parisa Fitz-Henley, and Eric Charmelo.jpg 10-22-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram, François Arnaud, and Yul Vazquez.jpg 10-22-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram, Tim Andrew, and François Arnaud.jpg 10-23-18 BTS Al Septien Instagram.jpg 10-23-18 BTS Al Septien Instagram-2.jpg 10-23-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram and Jaime Ray Newman.jpg 10-23-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram, Eric Charmelo, and Colleen E. Moody.jpg 10-23-18 BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley and Arielle Kebbel Instagram.jpg 10-23-18 BTS Nicole Snyder Instagram, François Arnaud, Tim Andrew, and Joanne Camp.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 201-001-Manfred.png MTX 201-002-Manfred.png MTX 201-003-Manfred.png MTX 201-004-Creek.png MTX 201-005-Manfred.png MTX 201-006-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 201-007-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 201-008-Pamphlet.png MTX 201-009-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 201-010~Manfred-Creek.png MTX 201-011-Manfred.png MTX 201-012-Manfred.png MTX 201-013-Fiji.png MTX 201-014-Bobo.png MTX 201-015-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 201-016-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 201-017-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 201-018-Olivia.png MTX 201-019-Olivia.png MTX 201-020-Lemuel.png MTX 201-021-Olivia.png MTX 201-022-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 201-023-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 201-024-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 201-025-Manfred.png MTX 201-026-Joe-Chuy~Manfred.png MTX 201-027~Manfred-Creek.png MTX 201-028~Manfred-Olivia.png MTX 201-029-Manfred-Creek-Bobo-Fiji-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 201-030-Crystal Desert.png MTX 201-031~Manfred-Bobo-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan-Olivia-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 201-032-Kai-Patience.png MTX 201-033-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 201-034-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 201-035~Manfred-Bobo-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan-Olivia-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 201-036~Manfred-Website.png MTX 201-037-Manfred.png MTX 201-038~Creek~Manfred.png MTX 201-039-Manfred.png MTX 201-040-Olivia.png MTX 201-041-Lemuel~Olivia.png MTX 201-042-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 201-043-Manfred.png MTX 201-044-Blanco Canyon.png MTX 201-045-Manfred.png MTX 201-046-Xylda Hallucination.png MTX 201-047-Manfred-Xylda Hallucination.png MTX 201-048-Manfred~Xylda Hallucination.png MTX 201-049-Wedding Chapel.png MTX 201-050-Manfred~Xylda Hallucination.png MTX 201-051-Manfred-Xylda Hallucination.png MTX 201-052-Crystal Desert.png MTX 201-053-Fiji-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred.png MTX 201-054-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred.png MTX 201-055-Patience.png MTX 201-056-Fiji-Olivia-Creek~Patience.png MTX 201-057~Manfred-Rev. Sheehan Hallucination.png MTX 201-058-Manfred Hallucination.png MTX 201-059~Manfred-Rev. Sheehan Hallucination.png MTX 201-060-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred.png MTX 201-061-Lyric-Sequoia.png MTX 201-062-Lyric-Kai-Sequoia.png MTX 201-063-Fiji-Olivia.png MTX 201-064-Patience.png MTX 201-065-Kai.png MTX 201-066-Man in Wheelchair.png MTX 201-067-Kai~Man in Wheelchair.png MTX 201-068-Kai-Man in Wheelchair.png MTX 201-069-Fiji-Olivia.png MTX 201-070-Lyric-Sequoia-Kai-Man in Wheelchair-Patience.png MTX 201-071-Manfred's Home.png MTX 201-072-Manfred.png MTX 201-073-Xylda Hallucination~Manfred.png MTX 201-074-Bobo-Joe.png MTX 201-075-Lemuel.png MTX 201-076-Raucous Drunk.png MTX 201-077-Fiji.png MTX 201-078-Bobo.png MTX 201-079~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 201-080-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 201-081-Olivia-Chuy.png MTX 201-082-Joe-Olivia-Chuy.png MTX 201-083-Chuy.png MTX 201-084-Joe-Raucous Drunk.png MTX 201-085~Joe-Raucous Drunk-Demon.png MTX 201-086-Walker.png MTX 201-087-Manfred.png MTX 201-088-Xylda Hallucination~Manfred.png MTX 201-089-Manfred.png MTX 201-090-Xylda Hallucination-Manfred.png MTX 201-091-Manfred.png MTX 201-092-Manfred.png MTX 201-093~Creek-Manfred.png MTX 201-094-Creek~Manfred.png MTX 201-095-Manfred.png MTX 201-096-Olivia-Patience.png MTX 201-097-Olivia.png MTX 201-098~Olivia~Kai.png MTX 201-099~Xylda Hallucination-Manfred.png MTX 201-100-Xylda Hallucination~Manfred.png MTX 201-101~Journal~Manfred.png MTX 201-102~Barnabus-Manfred.png MTX 201-103-Barnabus~Manfred.png MTX 201-104-Barnabus.png MTX 201-105-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 201-106-Fiji.png MTX 201-107-Bobo.png MTX 201-108-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 201-109-Xylda Hallucination~Manfred.png MTX 201-110-Manfred.png MTX 201-111-Xylda Hallucination~Manfred.png MTX 201-112-Manfred.png MTX 201-113~Raucous Drunk~Demon-Joe.png MTX 201-114-Raucous Drunk-Demon~Joe.png MTX 201-115-Walker.png MTX 201-116~Raucous Drunk~Demon-Joe~Walker.png MTX 201-117-Joe-Walker.png MTX 201-118-Walker.png MTX 201-119-Creek.png MTX 201-120~Creek~Fiji.png MTX 201-121-Creek~Manfred.png MTX 201-122~Creek-Manfred.png MTX 201-123-Manfred.png MTX 201-124-Bobo.png MTX 201-125-Fiji.png MTX 201-126-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 201-127~Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 201-128-Olivia~Manfred.png MTX 201-129-Creek.png MTX 201-130~Manfred-Olivia.png MTX 201-131-Creek.png MTX 201-132-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 201-133-Manfred-Lemuel.png MTX 201-134-Creek~Lemuel.png MTX 201-135-Lemuel.png MTX 201-136-Olivia.png MTX 201-137-Manfred.png MTX 201-138-Bobo-Olivia-Fiji~Manfred-Lemuel-Creek-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 201-139-Manfred.png MTX 201-140~Manfred-Rev. Sheehan-Kai.png MTX 201-141-Olivia-Lemuel-Creek.png MTX 201-142-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan-Kai.png MTX 201-143-Manfred~Kai.png MTX 201-144-Manfred~Kai.png MTX 201-145-Rev. Sheehan-Kai-Patience-Olivia.png MTX 201-146-Manfred-Kai.png MTX 201-147-Kai.png MTX 201-148-Joe-Chuy-Manfred-Fiji-Bobo~Patience-Rev. Sheehan-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 201-149-Kai-Patience.png MTX 201-150-Manfred.png MTX 201-151-Joe~Manfred.png MTX 201-152-Manfred.png MTX 201-153-Creek.png MTX 201-154-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 201-155-Manfred.png MTX 201-156-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 201-157-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 201-158-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 201-159-Kai.png MTX 201-160-Skull~Kai.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - Season 2, Episode 1 Bad Things Happen When Night Falls in Midnight (Promo) Season 2, Episode 1 It's Time to Go Back to Midnight - Midnight, Texas (Promo) Season 2, Episode 1 The Midnighters Check Out the Town's New Hotel - Midnight, Texas (Sneak Peek) That's Not Manfred - Midnight, Texas (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two